


A Perfect Reality

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Feels, KaraMel, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Post Season 3, SuperValor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Kara and Mon-El keep finding themselves on Argo City,will they ever be able to work their way back to each other?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara and Mon-El were taking another stroll through the market in Argo City, in their new white outfits, much more comfortable than their cloaks. Suddenly, Mon-El recognised a familiar face: little Val, standing close to his mom facing the other way, as he waved his hands gleefully.

Mon-El smiled widely back at him, and waved a hand to say hi.

“How do you know that boy?”

“His name is Val, I met him yesterday while I was out here.”

“How did you meet him?”

“Uhm, I noticed him when we arrived here, he had thalanite lung. His mom was the one who gave us the cloaks when we didn’t have any money to pay for them, and even though she said that paying wasn’t necessary, I wanted to give something back to her: I gifted the same device that cured my lead allergy to Val, Brainy made it.. in a few days, he will be completely fine.”

“Wow, Mon-El, why didn’t you tell me this the other day? You’ve done something beautiful, you saved him.”

Mon-El shrugged and grinned, it was just a random act of kindness, he didn’t want to be praised. 

Kara smiled at him and before she could say anything, Val had arrived close to them and was hugging Mon-El’s legs, Mon-El hunched to hug him, “Hey, little friend! You look great! How do you feel?”

“I feel great! Thank you so much!”

“There’s no need to thank me, Val, it was my pleasure to help you.” He ruffled his hair and the little boy giggled.

Kara was in awe of this interaction between them, she had never seen Mon-El with kids, it actually warmed her heart seeing him like that; he smiled brightly and she could feel his joy so, she copied his smile. “Val, I want to introduce you to my friend Kara Zor-El. Kara, this is Val!”

“Nice to meet you, Val!” Kara shook his tiny hand.

Kara had to admit that in all of her years on Earth, she knew she wasn’t meant to have the perfect human life, Kara knew she couldn’t get married and start a family, but in those months she spent with Mon-El, her certainties trembled. Seeing him actually being so kind and loving to a little child made her quite emotional.

“You’re Kara Zor-El! My mom always talked about you the other day!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s good she did, Kara is actually pretty amazing, she’s a superhero, did you know that?” Mon-El interjected, she chuckled and blushed.

“You’re a superhero?” Val asked wide eyed, agape.

“Yes, I am.. but so is Mon-El! He’s very impressive as well.”

“I wouldn’t have been a superhero without you, though.” Mon-El raised his gaze from Val to Kara, she nodded looking into his eyes.

“Kara?” Val caught her attention.

“Yes?”

“You’re very pretty. Do you wanna see my favourite toys?”

Both Kara and Mon-El laughed, “Wow, thank you! Of course, I wanna see them!”

Val rushed behind the stand, called his mom and pointed at the two heroes.

“He’s completely in love with you.” Mon-El whispered looking at the Kryptonian boy,

“If he’s showing me his toys, then it’s a big deal.” She replied.

Mon-El laughed,  _“I really can’t blame him.”_  he thought: it was impossible not to love Kara for everyone who met her, he was the prime example.

Briefly after that, Val brought out his toys: he had spaceships and other figurines, so he invited his two newest friends to play with him and create new stories.

Kara and Mon-El were standing close, making up fantastic scenarios with Val, without knowing that they were actually fantasising about the same one.

For most of his life, Mon-El had thought about having a family of his own as a negative thing, until he found himself daydreaming about having one with Kara, even in the 31st century; she was the only one he could picture in his perfect reality, Mon-El could see only Kara as the wife of his dreams, one he actually married for love, he could only see her as the mother of his children.

He had spent more time thinking about the _‘What-If’s?’_  than he wanted to admit. But his dreams would only stay dreams, Mon-El knew that Kara was far from being in love with him right now.. he didn’t even know if she actually wanted a family, if she ever thought about having children… with him.

He would never ask. He would never find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Written the week before 3x21.
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chasing Cars

It had been a month now since Kara and Mon-El visited Argo City, were they had just defeated Reign and that Kryptonian priestess that had deceived them, after separating the world killer from Sam. 

Alura had decided to live in Argo City, since her people needed her, but promised that she would find a way to visit her daughter on Earth from time to time.

Before they said goodbye, Mon-El asked Alura if she could show them the most beautiful parts of the city and she accepted with pleasure. 

There were a lot of museums and galleries, sacred altars, huge libraries and wide playgrounds. “We should definitely have a picnic here!” Kara exclaimed happily.

“A picnic?"

“It means having lunch outside, sitting on the grass, having fun?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Alura agreed, Mon-El nodded, but his quietness was not normal for him.

He'd actually only spoken a few times, having a lot on his mind, actually, on his heart. 

He couldn’t get his feelings for Kara out, every word just couldn’t explain how much he loved her.

Imra and Mon-El were actually done, they talked about it when she came back to help Supergirl and the DEO and she wasn’t surprised at all. 

Mon-El was desperately in love, and he was already feeling Kara slip away from him.

They headed back home to get everything they needed to eat:

“Kara, if you go to the second room on the right, you should find a basket for the food and everything else we need. Mon-El, do you wanna help me in here?”

“Of course, ma'am.”

“Please, call me Alura.”

He nodded and walked in the room with her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, why?” He had become good at answering this question with a lie in the past eight years.

”You’ve been pretty quiet the entire day. You don’t seem like a quiet type.”

“Ah, no.. I’m fine, it’s all good.”

“Is it about Kara?” He widened his eyes at her name’s mention

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about it.. with you. I hope you can understand.”

“You can tell me, I’m not gonna judge you or anything. Since it involves my daughter, I just would like to know if I should be worried or not.”

“You shouldn’t worry, Kara is fine, Kara is great.”

“But you’re not.” Mon-El’s gaze dropped to the floor, shaking his head.

“We’re in a complicated situation.”

He took a shaky breath before continuing. “Over a year ago, actually, eight years for me, we fell in love. We were really.. in love. Then, the Daxamites invaded Earth and the only way to stop them was to use a lead diffuser, so.. we had to separate, Kara sent me away in a pod and I got into a black hole, a disruption, that took me in the 31st century. I spent seven years there, I created a Legion of Superheroes to honour your daughter, following what she taught me; then Earth and Titan needed to be united, so Titan could become our ally and.. I got into an arranged marriage with this woman from Titan, Imra. Over time, I grew to love her and I got.. used to that new reality, thinking I would never see Kara again.”

“But then you saw her again.”  
  
“And it had only been seven months for her.. I put her through so much pain. There was nothing I could do. I didn’t want to hurt Imra, I didn’t want to hurt Kara. Kara doesn’t know that it was a marriage for political reasons, and at first, Imra didn’t know I was in love with Kara again, but it didn’t take much to see it after a few months."

“It seems like you really need to unburden yourself, Kara deserves to know the truth and you deserve to be free from this weight.”

“It’s just so hard for me. What if it’s pointless? What if I end up being more heartbroken than I was before?”

“Well, you’ll never know if you never try.” Alura patted his back, “For what it’s worth, I saw the way she looks at you. I don’t think she’s over you, either. Talk to her, tonight.”

Mon-El inhaled a deep breath, realising that it was now or never. “I will, thank you.”

The glimpse of hope Alura had given him cheered him up a little, so he gradually grew more talkative as the day went on, they had fun eating outside and admiring Argo City’s beauty.

When the afternoon arrived, Alura went home and left Kara and Mon-El alone;

“I think I wanna buy some sort of souvenir from here.”

“It’s not gonna be our last time here, we’ll visit anytime we want.”

The fact that Kara referred to both of them made Mon-El feel excited. “Still, I had a great time here so far, I wanna cherish these days.”

“Yeah.. Me too.”

Their eyes locked for a little too long, and they forgot about where they were and everyone else around them, until a voice called them from a distance. 

“Mon-El! Kara!” It was Val, running towards them with a huge smile.

“Val, hi! You’re so much taller than the last time we saw each other!”

“Oh my, you’ve grown up!”

They got into a big group hug and both Kara and Mon-El felt butterflies being so close; they haven’t really held each other ever since he returned to the 21st century and to be honest, they craved affection and that feeling of belonging that they only felt in each other’s arms.

Val started talking of all the things he’s done ever since they last met, all the things he couldn’t do before being cured by Mon-El: Kara actually noticed his happiness and emotion in his teary eyes, and she felt so, so proud of the man standing in front of her. 

Ever since Mon-El and Imra had officially broken up, Kara had to be strong and try everything she could to not jump into his arms and kiss him, she didn’t know if he was actually suffering because of his ex wife: sadly, he had become way too good at bottling thing up inside, and she thought she had been a champion in that.

The three of them walked towards Val’s mother’s stand, Kara greeted her for the first time and she looked back at the daughter of Zor-El with awe and gratitude, she also hugged Mon-El warmly, constantly thanking him for what he had done for them, 

“Life has become so much easier for us since that afternoon.” She confessed tearfully. “We gave the device to another kid with the same illness, then he gave it to one of his cousins and a chain began forming. You’ve started something beautiful, you’ve changed our lives forever, Mon-El, you’ve changed Argo City for the better.”

The superhero just bowed his head and said a quiet “Thank you.”

For the first time, Kara vocalised that one thought she’s had ever since he had returned. “I am proud of you.”

Mon-El knew that Kara was proud of him, but hearing her actually saying that caught him by surprise. Then, they exchanged those loving looks they only made for each other,

“Guys, I have something for you.” The woman interrupted them, “Take these, I made these with Val specifically for you. Actually, Val made them, I helped him just a bit.” 

They giggled as she gave them a box, the note read “From Val and Zahyra, forever thankful.”

They both opened their gifts, revealing two silver bracelets, Kara’s one had a rocket ship and a flower shaped charms, Mon-El’s had two stars and a hand charm. “Yours symbolises coming back home, while yours symbolises travelling and helping those in need.”

“Thank you so much, I love it.” Kara kissed Val’s cheek and hugged Zahyra, then Mon-El did the same thing, “I’ll never take this off!” he added.

“I think we should go now, it’s getting late, we should head home.”

“Yeah, thank you for your hospitality and these gifts, again.”

Kara and Mon-El said goodbye to their friends and started walking, 

“Wait, are we actually heading home? I thought we could walk some more.”

“It’s alright, that’s even better.” She agreed to his request.

They went back to the same park they had been earlier to have lunch, it was completely deserted now; Kara lay down on the grass and Mon-El lay right next to her: they didn’t say anything, they looked at the stars, breathing slowly.

“You were so happy today, with Val. I’ve never seen you like this, you’re really good with him.”

“Thank you. You’re great with kids, too.”

Then silence, again.

“It’s funny, isn’t it? We’ve traveled light years away, different dimensions, met new people, changed our lives forever, just to be back to where everything changed to begin with: Krypton. With you.”

“It’s unbelievable how our paths crossed, you fell on Earth and changed my life completely. Then you had to leave but you came back.”

“I did, do you think our lives are cursed?” Mon-El broke the tension, they both chuckled, their eyes still on the constellations.

“You have no idea of how many times I’ve asked myself that question. But after thinking about it for a while, no, I don’t think so.”

“We’ve been pretty lucky, actually. Maybe ‘blessed’ is a more appropriate word, at least for me.”

“That’s a strong word.. why?”

“I like to think that meeting you was a blessing. I’m not really into religion or something, but it is, whether it was Rao himself, fate or some other divinity.” 

For the first time, Mon-El wasn’t looking at the sky anymore, but at the girl from Krypton next to him. 

Kara gulped, he finally said “Thank you for changing my life. For changing me.”

“I didn’t believe in fate, but when it comes to us, it’s hard not to.” Kara smiled back at him, the weight of the truth was starting to hurt him.

“We’ve never really talked about my seven years in the 31st century, because I didn’t want to hurt you or anyone else.”

“You mean Imra?” The tension started appearing again in her voice.

“I followed your example, your lessons for all those years.” Mon-El managed to change topic, 'it is now or never’, he thought again.

“I know.”

“No, no. You don’t know, Kara. I’ve had to sacrifice my happiness for the well-being of the universe, I’ve had to sacrifice my right to choose who I wanted to spend my life with for Earth’s safety.”

Kara heard that his voice was getting choked up with tears, she began to worry and to realise that Mon-El had been through so much more than she could’ve imagined before. 

“Mon-El, what happened?” Her question came out as a soft whisper, like a caress.

“Kara.. I- I didn’t fall in love with Imra, I didn’t ask her to marry me, I didn’t plan to marry her. We’ve had to get married to avoid a war between her planet and Earth, we had to form an alliance. Then.. a day became a week, a week became a month, a month became a year, and I started convincing myself that there was no way for me to be with you again. So, I picked the choice that made me feel less miserable. I stayed with Imra and I did care for her and love her, but in the end we both knew that my heart belonged to someone else.”

Kara was at a loss of words, she couldn’t understand if she was imagining all of this, she didn’t know how she was supposed to react, the only thing she knew was that her heartbeat started speeding up: Mon-El closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, Kara took his hand in hers, her thumb softly stroking his skin, like a silent promise that everything was gonna be okay. The days of the sadness and helplessness were over. 

She didn’t want to say anything, it wasn’t necessary after all: Mon-El wasn’t crying anymore, his hand was still tangled with her hand.

“I’m sorry I reacted this way,” he wiped away one tear on his cheek. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Are you kidding me? Never apologise for how you’re feeling.”

Now the tears were pinching her eyes, Kara had never seen him being this vulnerable, she was so used to his new stone cold appearance she could’ve never known that he was in so much pain.

So, what now? Did that mean they actually had a chance to be together? Did he have to go back to the future because the Legion needed him?

“Mon-El?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have to go?”

Hearing that question was like taking a knife right to the stomach.

“I should.”

“And do you want to go?”

“Do you want me to?” Both their voices were shaking.

“No. Stay.. please.”

They looked straight into each other’s eyes, fear and sadness were mixed to love and desire, the tension between them had shifted; a soft smile appeared on his face, just one word escaped his lips: “Comets.”

Mon-El kissed her like he was dying to erase the space between the two of them, like his life depended on this one kiss, he didn’t wanna spend another second without kissing her and adoring her and making her feel loved: Kara had missed the softness of his mouth on hers, she really thought that only a miracle could bring him back into her life; his beard was something new and she already liked feeling on her skin. 

The kiss they shared was passionate but gentle like their very first one; it was like drinking a glass of water after wandering in the desert for years on the verge of death, it was like feeling alive for the first time after a long coma you couldn’t wake up from, it was like the sun had come out from the clouds after years of darkness, that’s how kissing him for the first time, for the second time felt like.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, completely enamoured, their smiles couldn’t be contained, “Hi.” Mon-El whispered.

“Hi.”

“I love you, I… love you.” It felt so good to say it out loud again, to say it without a broken heart.

“I love you, too.”

Kara’s grin just grew wider, it was unbelievable how they had found each other again, but this time, they weren’t going to let each other go: heroes deserved to breathe too, they deserved to be happy.

Suddenly, it was like the Daxamite invasion had never happened, they were laughing and hugging under the stars, talking like one of those nights binge-watching TV shows on the couch; Kara hid her face in the crook of Mon-El’s neck thinking that this was what peace felt like. 

It was getting late and they didn’t want Alura to worry, so they headed back to her place, they found her awake, reading a book on the couch. “Oh, finally here you are!”

“Sorry, we just lost track of time.” Mon-El scratched his head, feeling his cheeks burning.

“I see.” Alura smiled back at the two lovebirds, knowingly. “I’m going to sleep now, good night.”

“Good night, mom."

“Good night.”

They felt like two teenagers who had been caught kissing.

As soon as she left, Kara whispered: “Does she know something?”

“Eh..”

“Mon-El?”

“She asked me what was wrong this morning and I told her everything.” Mon-El wasn’t sure on how Kara was gonna react to that revelation.

“Oh, wow.”

“She was the one who gave me enough courage to talk to you, I was scared out of my mind.”

“Well, thank Rao for my mom, then.” Kara smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah.” He smirked kissing her lips. 

“Come to my bedroom.” 

“What? No, Kara, it would be too embarrassing if-” 

“Hey, relax, my mom knows already, so it’s okay, right?” 

“Right.”

Kara was right, in fact, when Alura went to wake them up, she had found them holding each other in their sleep with the most angelic faces she had seen; she hated herself for having to interrupt their peace. 

For a mother, seeing her daughter so happy after a long time was the greatest thing, Alura knew they had something special, it had been hard for them, but they managed to find each other again.

“Kara? Mon-El? Wake up, you have to go home!”

* * *

  
_A year and a half later..  
_

Kara usually visited Argo City twice a month, but for her safety she hadn’t been able to travel from planet to planet for almost six months: her and Mon-El had been better than ever, he officially moved in with her about a month after they got back together, and got engaged exactly a year later: he was finally able to choose his own mate.

After tests and more tests, Eliza and Alex gave Kara and Mon-El the green light to head back to Argo City; a baby on the way which was something new for all of them and they wanted to be extremely careful, especially Mon-El and Alex, but on the other hand, Kara and Eliza always thought that there weren’t any risks for both the mother and the baby. 

“Ready to go?”

“Bangarang!”

Mon-El started the engine and quickly, they were flying over the atmosphere.

When they landed on their destination, Alura welcomed them home with a warm hug, she was so excited for her grandchild, plus, she hadn’t seen a pregnant woman in so long and she found that fascinating: the last time she had visited Earth was four months earlier and Kara’s baby bump was barely visible.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Kara remembered,“We have to visit Zahyra and Val, we haven’t seen them in so long!”

“Yeah, I wonder how they’re doing.. Plus, they’ll be really happy to see that neither of us have taken off our bracelets.”

“Let’s go!”

“Remember, you can’t run too much, take it slow.”

“Yes, I know that.” Kara huffed, sometimes being pregnant was too much, she felt like she was a baby herself, it was already pretty depressing to stay at home and away from her superhero duties: she knew that Mon-El, J’onn and Alex had her back, though.

“And also, we’re not on Earth, we don’t have our powers, so you’re more likely to get tired more quickly than the usual.” 

“Babe, I really appreciate you being super protective of me and the baby but please, don’t be too paranoid, we’ve just arrived here.” 

“Okay, sorry. Oh, by the way Alex gave me a sort of mini yellow sun grenade in case you feel weak.” 

“Mon-El!” 

“Sorry!!”

 

Luckily, nothing really changed on Argo City, the market was still the same, so it was easy for them to find Zahyra’s stand. 

“Mon-El! Kara! Oh Rao, you’re pregnant! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you so much!” 

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel great, but I wish that  _somebody_  wasn’t so paranoid of every move I do. I don’t need a sitter!”

Mon-El sighed, “Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna miss all this attention when the baby is born.” 

He winked and kissed Kara’s cheek, which made her laugh; “Where’s Val?” he added, finally. 

“He’s in school, he started a few months ago. To think I had given up on the idea of him attending a school and I was already struggling to find enough money to pay a private teacher to come to our home. He’s having a great time there, he found many friends in a short time.”

“That’s great to hear, Zahyra.” The couple smiled contently, “He should finish in one hour, what do you think about surprising him?” The mother proposed.

“What do you mean?” Kara had a puzzled look, the space between her eyebrows crinkled. “Do you wanna go pick him up from school? I’m sure he will be extremely happy to see you after a long time!”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Mon-El exclaimed with excitement, he had missed his little friend. 

“I’d love to!” 

Val’s face literally lit up as soon as he recognised his friends, he rushed to hug them: Val started talking about the things he had learned in class so far, he was particularly attracted by science, it was his favourite subject. 

Mon-El thought about the very first time he saw him, his heart filled with sadness as he watched him sitting down next to his oxygen machine.

Suddenly he asked Kara: “What’s in your stomach?” The big bump couldn’t go unnoticed, especially when it came to a very curious kid. 

“There’s a baby in here. Me and Mon-El are having a baby!” 

“Woaahhh.”

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Mon-El asked that question to almost everyone who met them; the child put his index on his chin, clearly concentrated on his reply: “A girl.” 

“We’re on the same team then, Kara still thinks it’s a boy.” 

“I can feel the baby move, do you wanna feel it?” Val nodded vehemently, so Kara took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “They really like you, the baby has never moved like this.” 

Mon-El stroked the bump as well; he had already felt the baby move and kick on multiple occasions, but every time it happened, it made him emotional like the very first time. 

For a second, they both closed their eyes and their minds traveled back to a year and a half prior that day, when in the same spot with the same people, she was fantasising about something she thought she could never have, and his heart ached for the same reason. Luckily, fate was kind enough to grant their wishes: to be together, to be able to balance a superhero life and the one of a normal person, to get through the hardships hand in hand, to start a family, to live that utopia that once seemed so far away, but now was their perfect reality. 

 

**End.**


End file.
